


Механизмы и мечты

by Alre_Snow, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Заброшенная мастерская. Разбитый часовой механизм. Он — один, и двоих никогда больше не будет.
Kudos: 1





	Механизмы и мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devices and Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332275) by [Wecanhaveallthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree). 



Узкий луч света падает на стол, обтянутый бархатом; на нем выложены расходящимся полукругом причудливые инструменты — резцы, щипцы, пинцеты, разного размера напильники, кронциркуль. Каждый отливает тусклым серебром, скорее впитывая свет, чем отражая: таким образом никакие блики и отражения не потревожат сосредоточение мастера на его работе. Он берет инструменты, не глядя, каждый в свой черед. Расположение инструментов меняется по мере того, как он использует и откладывает их, но каждый раз он безошибочно находит нужный.

Он сгибается над верстаком; его огромные руки с невозможной осторожностью движутся над сердцевиной золотых часов. Изящные шестеренки и колесики встают на свои места. Детали настолько крошечные, настолько сложные, что немодифицированный человеческий глаз едва способен их разглядеть, занимают необходимую позицию, и за ними следуют совсем уже мельчайшие части.

Инструменты тоже становятся всё тоньше, всё сложнее. Он берет прибор из камня, затем из кристалла, затем молекулярный резец; затем приходит черед блестящих черных перьев, а затем его собственного дыхания — единственный выдох, чтобы настроить механизм.

Чтобы создать истинное произведение искусства, необходимо вложить в предмет самую суть себя, принести в жертву часть _анимы_ , как называли это первые философы, искалеченные Эрой Раздора.

Скрип несмазанных петель. Запах камфары и выдержанного вина.

Он не поднимает взгляд от своей работы, чтобы признать присутствие за левым плечом. Он никогда не признаёт его. Он знает о нем и верит, что однажды настанет день — в самом деле настанет — когда будет время поговорить... но не сегодня. Он должен закончить с часами. Он не знает, откуда явилось это убеждение. Нечто ужасное произойдет, если он этого не сделает. Нечто, что дорого ему, будет потеряно навеки.

— Ты, из всех, наиболее похож на своего отца, я полагаю. — Голос — старый, надтреснутый, с оттенками мудрости и юмора. — Кто ты сегодня?

— Я — это я, — лжет часовщик.

— Телеология и чепуха, — звучит в ответ. — Бессмысленный вопрос. Ты прав, давая мне бессмысленный ответ.

Огромные руки, покрытые застарелыми шрамами, ожогами, мозолями от орудий куда менее тонких, но столь же точных, как те, что разложены сейчас на бархате, — эти руки начинают дрожать. Хорошо, что часовщик отложил свое оружие. Инструменты его ремесла, он хотел сказать. Не оружие. Нет.

— Тебе здесь не место, — говорит он, пытаясь изгнать явившегося. На это утверждение отзывается смех — с горечью.

— Верно. Значит, ты помнишь?

Трон. Трон из ослепительного света. Электрический привкус в воздухе от прикованной к земле силы, исподволь наползающий ужас распадающейся на части души, ощущение столь чуждое, что его невозможно забыть. Сила созидания вызывает почтение и благоговение, но сила _разрушения_... это ужас по сути своей. Но, с другой стороны, что есть ужас, как не вынужденное благоговение? Идеи и концепции проплывают вперед и назад бесконечным уроборосом понимания, вечно пожирая собственные хвосты.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает голос.

Часовщик не может. Он не в силах отвернуться от своей работы, иначе она сломается, исчезнет, пропадет, и он останется один, один, один.

— Здесь темно, — хрипло выдавливает он из перехваченного горла, — я не вижу тебя.

— Тогда да будет свет.

Шторы раздвигаются, черный атлас скользит по медным направляющим, и поток солнечных лучей врывается в комнату. Часовщик моргает от внезапного яркого света. Он оглядывается вокруг и не может не поразиться — неужели здесь всегда было так тесно? Были ли полки всегда полны сломанных игрушек? Вот заводной солдат, покрашенный в зеленовато-синий. Там — модель корабля, который он, должно быть, видел когда-то прежде. Литания неоконченной работы.

Он переводит взгляд к окну, чувствуя, как слезы медленно скатываются по щекам. Там, снаружи, простирается небо — невыносимо голубое, освещенное торжествующим солнцем. Крылья огромного дворца раскинулись по обе стороны до горизонта. Это так знакомо, так невыносимо знакомо, и всё же название не слетает с его губ.

Он пытается назвать это место. Он оборачивается за помощью к явившемуся, и это кажется естественным, как дыхание. Когда-то было так. Так будет всегда.

Даже если тот, на которого мы оглядываемся через стоящие в глазах слезы, мертв уже десять тысяч лет — с тех пор, как его план обернулся против него самого, и он сгорел, его плоть и душа, точно устремленная к небесам свеча. О этот огонь, золотой огонь и его голод. Мы никогда не сможем забыть это. Никогда не сможем.

Но его лицо. Его лицо расплывается, словно в дымке. Неразличимое. Проглядывает намек на улыбку — знание — густые брови и седую бороду. Мы созданы, чтобы никогда не забывать, и всё же мы забыли.

Часовщик падает со своего стула, обдирая колени в кровь о жесткий деревянный пол. Волна воспоминаний исторгает всхлип из его могучей груди, из самой глубины сердца, — сердца, которое он, как ему казалось, превратил в холодный камень, сделал непоколебимым и неуязвимым; или, если это не удалось, то хотя бы смог запереть его и отдать прочь, чтобы оставить позади эту неизмеримую скорбь.

Сломанные игрушки сыплются с полок. Они дребезжат и разбиваются, краска осыпается хлопьями. Заводной воин трескается поперек груди: в разломе брезжит яростное сияние.

— Кто ты? — Теперь голос звучит требовательно. Свет из окна становится ярким, обжигающим. От опаленных штор поднимаются тонкие струйки дыма.

Слепо шаря руками по полу, часовщик нащупывает разбитого легионера в миниатюре. Он отламывает нижнюю часть, отбрасывает ее в сторону, открывая сокровище внутри: ключ, изысканный, золотой и позолоченный, покрытый филигранными узорами молний. Ключ жжет ему руку, когда он поворачивается к двери комнаты.

Он не может подняться. Черный атлас исходит дымом, густым, удушливым. Он понимает в эту секунду, что эта занавесь всегда стояла между ним и внешним миром, что он, затянутый ею, превратился в пленника — и теперь оно снова тянется к нему, чтобы увести обратно в темноту. Дым клубится вокруг его ног — лаской змеиного сокрушительного объятия, дробя кости, постепенно вытягивая жизнь, чтобы насладиться добычей позже.

— Кто ты?

Часовщик вскрикивает. Он подтягивается по полу, пытаясь ползти, а дым вьется выше по его бедрам, нежно оборачивается вокруг пояса. Тело немеет. Было бы так легко сдаться, позволить затянуть себя обратно в утешительную полночь, снова не знать ни о чем, быть собой и ничем больше.

— Я не знаю! — выкрикивает он с тревогой и болью в голосе. — Я не знаю! Пожалуйста!

И вдруг он вспоминает, как обжигает ключ, как он оставляет шрам на ладони. Ключ. Всегда этот проклятый ключ. Говорят, будто ключ ранил Короля, прежде чем тот пал. Его замки раскрылись, пружины лопнули, и все шестеренки высыпались наружу. Не то чтобы мы были невинны. Мы положили один ключ к его ногам, сломали другой в своих руках, разве нет?

 _Это был я,_ умоляет часовщик. _Нет,_ отвечает часовщик, _это был ты._

Чудовищным усилием он изворачивается назад, ключ зажат в его кулаке, как скованная молния. Он взмахивает им, точно клинком, и дым отдергивается; отсеченные щупальца уже наливаются новой жизнью, свиваясь в углах. Вскоре на него двинется новая армия, и от них не будет спасения.

— Кто ты?

Часовщик высвобождается. Он поднимается на ноги, ковыляя к двери. Вопрос молнией горит под его веками, громом бьется в ушах.

Ключ скользит в скважину. Мучительно медленно поворачивается механизм замка. Величественно отодвигаются засовы.

А затем он проходит, задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, — проходит на другую сторону.

Эта комната выглядит точной копией предыдущей. Но каким-то образом она более реальна, более прочна. Пыль покрывает полки, паутина затянула потолок изощренными узорами. На металле проступает ржавчина. Стол лишен инструментов, лишен любых украшений, кроме грубых изгибов старого дерева, выцветших пятен краски и вмятин и зазубрин там, где молоток или пила соскользнули в неверном ударе.

Он оглядывается через дверь. Он видит себя, стоящего там, — зловещее отражение. За левым плечом нависает безликая тень явившегося к нему. В полускрытых дымкой глазах угадывается нечто, похожее на гордость.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает явившийся в последний раз.

Другой смотрит прямо в глаза часовщику. Он — часть иного мира, того же, что и добрый старый призрак. Он не может пересечь порог. Один не может снова стать двумя — никогда больше. Он кивает.

— Я — Альфарий, — отвечает часовщик, но стоит ему произнести эти слова, и он слышит, насколько они пусты.

Понимание озаряет его, как лучи солнца через окно башни.

— Нет, — со смешком отвечает призрак, прежде чем дверь захлопывается. — Ты — не он.


End file.
